1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to devices adapted for use with biological fluids. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to devices adapted for separating components of biological fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blood sampling is a common health care procedure involving the withdrawal of at least a drop of blood from a patient. Blood samples are commonly taken from hospitalized, homecare, and emergency room patients either by finger stick, heel stick, or venipuncture. Blood samples may also be taken from patients by venous or arterial lines. Once collected, blood samples may be analyzed to obtain medically useful information including chemical composition, hematology, or coagulation, for example.
Blood tests determine the physiological and biochemical states of the patient, such as disease, mineral content, drug effectiveness, and organ function. Blood tests may be performed in a clinical laboratory or at the point-of-care near the patient. One example of point-of-care blood testing is the routine testing of a patient's blood glucose levels which involves the extraction of blood via a finger stick and the mechanical collection of blood into a diagnostic cartridge. Thereafter, the diagnostic cartridge analyzes the blood sample and provides the clinician a reading of the patient's blood glucose level. Other devices are available which analyze blood gas electrolyte levels, lithium levels, and ionized calcium levels. Some other point-of-care devices identify markers for acute coronary syndrome (ACS) and deep vein thrombosis/pulmonary embolism (DVT/PE).
Blood samples contain a whole blood portion and a plasma portion. Plasma separation from whole blood has been traditionally achieved by centrifugation which typically takes 15 to 20 minutes and involves heavy labor or complex work flow. Recently there are other technologies that have been used or tried to separate plasma such as sedimentation, fibrous or non-fibrous membrane filtration, lateral flow separation, microfluidics cross flow filtration, and other microfluidics hydrodynamic separation techniques. However, many of those technologies have various challenges arranging from poor plasma purity, analyte bias or requiring specific coating to prevent analyte bias, high hemolysis, requiring dilution, long separation time, and/or difficulty in recovering the plasma. For example, most membrane based separation technologies suffer from an analyte bias problem, and often require specific coating treatments for the target analytes.